


How Frisk Dodges Muffet

by Sarruby



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarruby/pseuds/Sarruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans explains it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Frisk Dodges Muffet

Somehow, Papyrus and Sans watch Muffet attack Frisk.

"I DON'T GET IT," Papyrus says. "HOW DOES FRISK KEEP DODGING? HE SHOULD BE IMMOBILE!"

Sans considers this. "he's a duck—er, i think."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"he's got webbed feet." 

"SANS!!" 

THE END


End file.
